Sesión Fotográfica
by Moonlizsky
Summary: ¿Que le trata de decir Kou a Makoto?, ¿porque tiene que ser en "privado"?, ¿porque Nagisa está en la casa de Makoto?, ¿porque tanta GENTE busca a Makoto? Makoto es solo suyo, SU Makoto y de nadie más. Si quieren saber más pasen a leer ONE SHOT


**Hola! YO de nuevo :P, aquí con una nueva historia que pues, me encantó, y pues mi favorito es Makoto, xD espero les agrade**

* * *

**Sesión Fotográfica**.

Un día de agosto en el instituto Iwatobi, se encontraban Haruka y Makoto hablando en clase, aún no llegaba el Maestro asignado de la siguiente clase, así que muchos tomaban el tiempo para platicar de su fin de semana.

De un momento a otro se abrió la puerta de golpe la puerta, todos dirigieron su mirada a la entrada pensando que era el maestro, pero en realidad, se encontraba una peli roja.

— Makoto —dijo la peli roja dirigiéndose a él— ¿puedo hablar contigo? —todos los de la clase los miraban y murmuraban— em… en ¿privado? —dijo algo avergonzada—.

— Claro —le sonrió amablemente— ya regreso Haru —.

El moreno solo asintió, y una vez que sus amigos dejaron el aula, entrecerró levemente sus ojos, suspiró, y volteó hacia la ventana.

Caminaron hasta las escaleras y las subieron, abrieron la puerta de la azotea y después de unos segundos de silencio Makoto volteó a ver a la Matsuoka menor.

— ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, Kou? —le preguntó tan amable como solo el podía ser—.

— Yo … Bueno… verás —estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo decirlo, no quería ser "Rechazada" aunque, el oji verde no solía ser una mala persona, así que tomó aire y se armó de valor— ¿Quisieras ser mi modelo? —.

— Ah, yo… ¿eh? —el de pelo oliva estaba confuso— ¿modelo? —.

— Sí verás, mi maestro de arte nos pidió un álbum fotográfico, de temática libre, entonces elegí sobre el club de natación, y pues, quisiera que me ayudarás —.

— Eh… Claro —aceptó algo dudoso—.

— ¡Gracias!, sabría que no era malo y me ayudarías, tu y Nagisa son los que participarán —.

— Y, ¿no les preguntarás a Haru, Rei y Rin? —preguntó con curiosidad—.

— Verás —suspiró pesadamente— mi hermano se negó rotundamente, Rei pues, solo mencione la palabra sesión de fotos y se negó , y pues Haru… —se imaginó a ella pidiéndoselo a Haru y siendo cruelmente rechazada— bueno, ya sabes cómo es…—.

— Jajaja el no es tan malo, pero tranquila te ayudaré —y le dedicó una amable sonrisa—.

— Makoto…—la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un serio Haru— acaba de llegar el maestro —.

— ¡oh!, bueno debo irme, pero bien nos veremos el fin de semana —se despidió y se dirigió junto con Haru hacia su clase—.

— Y ¿Qué quería? —preguntó con un tono indiferente, pero se moría de curiosidad—.

— Ayuda con una tarea —sonrió, y abrió la puerta del aula entrando por esta—.

Haru se quedó afuera unos segundos mirando a su amigo de la infancia, sentía que había algo detrás y quería saberlo, reaccionó y entro al aula también caminando hacia su asiento.

La semana pasó rápido y el fin de semana llegó, habían acordado verse en la piscina del instituto Iwatobi para que fuera una sesión personal.

Makoto y Nagisa habían llegado puntuales, Kou les había pedido que llevarán varias cosas, desde unos peluches, pijamas, el uniforme escolar, el del club de natación, etc., Makoto comenzaba a preguntarse si había sido correcto aceptar.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una muy agitada peli roja, junto con la profesora Miho, ya que ella tenía que estar presente para poder usar la piscina.

— Siento la tardanza —dijo la "manager" acercándose a ellos— pero tenía que arreglar todo, y traer lo necesario —les mostró a los "modelos" su cámara y 3 bolsos que traía consigo—.

— Está bien Gou, acabamos de llegar —Dijo Nagisa—.

— ¡Es Kou! —Matsuoka peleó como siempre—.

— Y ¿Qué debemos de hacer? —preguntó Makoto calmando el ambiente—.

— ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos con la ropa y escenas "secas"?, y ya que las últimas sean en el agua —propuso la maestra—.

— ¡Me parece excelente! comencemos con el uniforme del instituto —ordenó Kou—.

Ambos se fueron a cambiar y regresaron con el uniforme.

Kou y la maestra Miho les dijeron varias poses en las cual ponerse. Primero ambos estirando sus brazos como dándoles la bienvenida, seguido de unas cuantas sonrisas.

Fue hasta el momento en el que Kou les dijo que los quería más juntitos "_las fujoshis la amarían" _, así que Makoto y Nagisa se abrazaban, el más alto detrás del oji fucsia y sus brazos rodeando sus hombros y cuello, así como su mentón apoyado en la cabeza del pequeño rubio.

Una vez más les pidió que se cambiarán, con ropa casual.

Salieron ambos con unos pantalones de mezclilla, Makoto tenía una playera de rayas verdes con blanco junto con un ligero suéter de color café, y unos zapatos cafés. Nagisa por su lado llevaba una playera tres cuartos color gris, y encima una camisa de manga corta y rosa de botones, junto a tenis blancos.

Sus poses eran más naturales, fueron hasta el patio trasero, donde se encontraban los arboles. Fotos desde simplemente caminando, sonriendo, sentados bajo el árbol. Nagisa se subió a uno de los árboles y Makoto abajo viendo hacia él, esa fue una gran foto. En la siguiente fue un close up a el rostro sonriente de cada uno, y justo la última de ese momento fue cuando Nagisa se aventó hacia el más alto y éste lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Otras con la misma ropa, pero, ésta vez Kou les dio unas pequeñas orejas y colas, de perro que eran para el Tachibana y unas de gato para el rubio Hazuki. Con grandes poses tiernas que les quitaron unos cuantos grititos y suspiros de las mujeres presentes.

Ésta vez les pidió que se pusieran su pijama.

Mientras ellos se cambiaban ella les puso un pequeño colchón, junto con almohadas y sacó los peluches que ambos trajeron.

Salieron con sus pijamas. Nagisa traía una de pequeños ositos de color celeste, y una playera azul lisa. Makoto tenía una un poco más seria, su pantalón de tonos morados con unas rayas azules que se entrecruzaban formando cuadros, y una playera sin mangas.

Ambas se emocionaron en este punto, tomaron fotos desde dulcemente dormidos, abrazando sus peluches, se veían realmente adorables. Acostados uno frente al otro mirándose fijamente. En otra Nagisa como si estuviera contando algo realmente aterrador que hacía asustar al dulce Tachibana.

Seguía la parte acuática pidió que se pusieran su traje debajo del uniforme escolar.

Salieron ya listos e hicieron unas cuantas tomas fuera de ella.

Simplemente posando frente a la piscina. Después ambos fueron a sentarse de las bases por donde solían saltar.

Después de unas cuantas fotos, Kou sacó la cámara a prueba de agua y se puso su traje de baño. Les pidió que ambos se tiraran a la piscina primero con su uniforme, justo tomó la foto cuando Nagisa se aventaba y Makoto lo esperaba dentro, en el fondo, mientras se acercaban y se miraban le tomó otra foto.

Kou procuró salir antes para que cuando los de club de natación salieran a superficie ella tomara una foto, y así lo hizo. Las siguientes fotos eran casuales y unas cuantas cuando ellos se tiraban agua uno al otro.

Las últimas fotos estaban por realizarse, ahora seguía en solamente sus traje de natación.

Unas poses sensuales antes de tirarse, con su cuerpo mojado y la luz del sol dándoles, era realmente hermoso. Cuando ambos tomaban su equipo de gorra y goggles , otra más cuando estaban a punto de tirarse, y cuando por fin se tiraron, ver sus espaldas un tanto curveadas era sensual ver tanto músculo, ambas mujeres estaban fascinadas.

Unas últimas un poco más sensuales, les pidió. Ambos en el piso mirando hacia la cámara, uno a lado del otro, su torso desnudo y mojado, era realmente excitante.

Unas otras ellos dando la espalda a la cámara, giraran un poco su torso y su cara hacia la cámara, su mano en el borde del traje y bajándolo un poco, Makoto estaba avergonzado y el rubio estaba disfrutando de sus "minutos de modelo".

Y así por fin acabaron con la agotadora tarde de sesión fotográfica, los cuatro se despidieron y el rubio y el castaño se fueron a la casa de éste último.

Llegaron a la casa vacía del capitán del club de natación, debían estar paseando por el centro, fue lo que le dijo al rubio.

Pasaron horas hasta que escuchó el timbre sonar, el dueño de la casa se levantó y abrió.

— ¡Haru!, que alegría verte —lo saludó sonriente— pasa —.

— ¡Haaaruuuuu! —canturreó el joven rubio—.

— ¿Nagisa? —preguntó extrañado y miró a su amigo de la infancia esperando una respuesta—.

— Pues fuimos a ayudarle a Kou con su tarea —el más alto se percató que su amigo frunció levemente el seño, estaba enfadado y no sabía porqué—.

— Bueno, yo me voy —se zafó Nagisa de la extraña tensión que se formó de un segundo a otro— fue divertido Mako espero volver a hacerlo —.

Muy mal, no debió haber dicho lo último, ahora Haru se había formado una idea equivocada, creía que Makoto le había mentido y había salido con Nagisa, un sentimiento se instaló en la boca del estómago, sentía que le dolía y era incómodo, pero no sabía que era.

Fue algo incómodo, pero el moreno había decidido quedarse en la casa de los Tachibana esta noche.

Cuando el oji verde estaba por tender el pequeño futon para su amigo, éste lo detuvo diciéndole que dormiría con él, en su cama, claro que el castaño lo vio un poco "extraño" pero simplemente respondió con un "_Está bien"_ mientras le sonreía.

Una semana pasó y Haru estaba muy raro, si Makoto hablaba con Nagisa el se ponía a su lado o interrumpía.

Un lunes, llegó a la escuela y en uno de los pasillos vio un gran bullicio. Había mucha gente "hecha bola" y no sabía que era o que regalaban, sin darle importancia caminó hasta su salón y al entrar vio como todos lo miraban y decían una que otra cosa.

A paso lento se dirigió a su banca correspondiente y se sentó.

— Di-Disculpa Makoto… —un linda rubia con ojos azul cielo— po-podrías darme informes sobre el club de natación —sonaba nerviosa y su sonrojo era notable —.

— ¿ah? —analizando lo dicho por la chica, que según recordaba era de su curso, e alegró y le brillaron los ojos— pues verás, tenemos entrenamientos después de clase, ahorita no hay torneos pero el próximo año comenzará uno…..

El capitán había comenzado a hablar animadamente, a lo que la rubia se sonrojó aún más, y de pronto más gente se comenzó a acercar.

Haru caminaba a paso lento, hoy Makoto no había ido por él, aunque no esperaba menos, después de todo el e había enojado sin razón con el más alto.

Había un bullicio de gente en uno de los pasillos, volteó y luego volteó hacia donde se encontraba su salón, también estaba lleno de gente en la entrada, no sabía que demonios estaba pasando.

No fue hasta que vio a unas chicas pasar animadamente y alcanzó a divisar unas fotos "_¡¿Makoto?!"_ sin duda era él, pero ¿Por qué la gente tenía fotos de él?, de SU Makoto…

Se dirigió a la parte del pasillo donde había mucha gente y se encontró con Kou en una pequeña mesita.

Se acercó y vio las fotos en la mesa, Nagisa, Makoto, Makoto, Nagisa, Nagisa **& **Makoto.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

— Kou…— llamó seriamente el oji azul—.

— Ha-Haru! —se puso nerviosa— ¿Qué sucede? —.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó señalando las fotografías—.

— ¡ah! Bu-bueno pues… verás —tragó gordo, se veía enfadado— es una tarea, que nos encargaron y también pues lo usé para atraer gente al club… —desvió su vista avergonzada—.

Entrecerró un poco los ojos y frunció levemente el ceño, debió su mirada hasta que vio unas fotos, de Makoto sonriendo, Makoto en pijama, Makoto son orejas y cola de perrito. Sus ojos se agrandaron y una pequeña luz los iluminó, Kou viendo una forma de librarse de su enojo le dijo.

— Si quieres puedes llevarte las que gustes, para ti son gratis —lo dijo nerviosamente, y la mirada de Haru se volvió como resorte "_demonios no hubiera dicho gratis"_ —.

El amante del agua no dijo nada, solo las tomó las guardó y se dirigió a su salón.

Apenas enfrente tocó la campana e hizo que la gente se fuera, bien por él. Deslizó la puerta y entró, dirigió su vista a su amigo que algo sonrojado y cansado no le devolvió la mirada.

— Makoto…—habló pero no pudo continuar ya que el profesor llegó—.

El resto del día fue muy "molesto" para Haru, cada que salían o caminaban siquiera llegaban chicas intentando hablar con el castaño de su amigo.

Le molestaba, y el sentimiento de incomodidad en la boca de su estómago apareció de nuevo.

Por fin salieron de clases y del club. Ambos se fueron juntos, en silencio, camino que se le hizo largo a ambos, llegaron a casa del pequeño Delfín y antes de que Makoto diera media vuelta y se fuera, Haru lo detuvo.

— Espera… Makoto —le habló y el aludido volteó— ¿puedo quedarme con esto? —.

— ¿eh? —miró lo que tenía en la mano— ¡eh! —se sonrojó— Haru, ¿porqué tienes eso? —.

— ¿no puedo? —bajó su mirada— todos tienen… —de verdad sonaba triste—.

El capitán del club de Iwatobi se acercó a paso lento, y con ambas manos levanto el rostro del moreno para que lo mirara.

— Claro que puedes —le sonrió dulcemente— ¿eso era lo que te molestaba? —.

— No, bueno no sabía que era, solo sabía que no me decías lo que pasaba —se sinceró— creí que salías con Nagisa —.

— Haru… —sonrió con ternura— ¿sabes?, solo hay una persona que me gusta y no es él — Haru, me gustas, y no quiero que haya malos entendidos —.

Nanase se sonrojó a más no poder, se le había confesado y no estaba preparado mentalmente para eso.

— Yo… yo… también tu… —susurró lo suficientemente alto para que su acompañante lo escuchara—.

— Me alegra saber eso —y acortando la distancia entre ambos, lo besó—.

El más bajo ni tarde ni perezoso correspondió el beso, tierno y dulce que le daba su amigo.

Después de terminar el beso, ambos con falta de aire y rostros sonrojados, el mayor lo abrazó y colocó su mentón sobre su cabeza, aprisionándolo dulcemente en sus brazos.

— Prometo que a la próxima solo posaré para ti —y mientras el moreno se sonrojaba una vez más el más alto aprovechó y se apoderó de sus labios una vez más, al terminar se acercó a su oído— sal conmigo, Haru —.

— Si —contestó/suspiró el amante del agua, estaba sonrojado pero feliz, levantó su mirada, tiró de la corbata de su amigo y le dijo— pero solo para mí —y le dio el último beso de ese día, pero de los primeros que se darían, solo a él, solo a SU Makoto—.

* * *

**¿Reviews?** espero alguno para saber que tal les pareció, nos leemos! =)


End file.
